Nadia wants to give her friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 6 colors, and there are 4 types of flower pots. If she can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can Nadia buy?
Solution: If Nadia decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? She can choose one of 4 flower pots, and so there are 4 different potted plants possible (given that she already chose a flower color). Since there are 6 flower colors, there are $6 \times 4 = 24$ possible potted plants.